Alianza
by TaeHan
Summary: Ese contacto tan común, tan efímero y sin importancia, había despertado en ambos chicos aquel sentimiento irrevocable y difícil de contener que los trasladó inmediatamente a su época de adolescencia; a esa etapa en la que sus hormonas estuvieron a flor de piel, y ambos se habían dado cuenta de que su inquebrantable amistad no podía quedarse estancada en ese punto.


**¡Muy buenas!**

 **De nuevo vengo con otro pequeño aporte a mi OTP yaoi :D Este fic lo hice cuando una página en _Facebook_ hizo un reto relámpago, pero que por diversos motivos no alcancé a subir :c Sin embargo, y pese al cabreo que me dio por ello, me tomé la molestia de terminar esto de una buena vez para que así no quedase entre los otros miles de fics que tengo sin terminar XD**

 **… Bueno, en realidad sólo quería hacer una especie de PWP, pero no me salió (?)**

 **En fin, espero que les guste.**

 **¡Abur!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sino al gran Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo he de usar sus personajes para hacer mis fantasías locas realidad.

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Este fic está situado en un **Alternative Universe.** Contiene ligero **lenguaje soez, leve Lime.**

Se centrará, sobre todo, en los personajes de **Uchiha Sasuke** y **Uzumaki Naruto.** _Leeeeve_ mención de **NaruHina, SasuSaku.**

* * *

Si no estás de acuerdo con lo que se va a ver aquí, según tengo entendido, hay un botón que dice _**«Atrás»**._ Púlsalo y nos evitamos malos ratos.

* * *

 **Summary:** Ese contacto tan común, tan efímero y sin importancia, había despertado en ambos chicos aquel sentimiento irrevocable y difícil de contener que los trasladó inmediatamente a su época de adolescencia; a esa etapa en la que sus hormonas estuvieron a flor de piel, y ambos se habían dado cuenta de que su inquebrantable amistad no podía quedarse estancada en ese punto.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Alianza**

* * *

 **U** zumaki Naruto gozaba de mucho, _muchísimo_ dinero. Tal vez no tanto como el que su pareja, Uchiha Sasuke, poseía; pero, eso le daba totalmente igual. El hombre de doradas hebras no hacía tanto hincapié en aquella discrepancia de poderío respecto al capital de sus estirpes, así como tampoco sentía la habitual tensión que cualquiera profesaría al convivir en la misma habitación con quien alguna vez fue su competencia.

Cuando las empresas de su padre y los Uchiha se comprometieron a formar una poderosa alianza para vigorizar el porvenir de ambos negocios, fue a la vez el mismo momento en que Sasuke y Naruto habían vuelto a encontrarse, después de pasar diez largos años incomunicados y sin saber uno del otro. Y, dado a que habían sido nombrados como los representantes oficiales de cada compañía para ser ellos mismos quienes cerraran el sustancioso contrato, les fue imposible reservarse la mirada de total estupefacción que envolvió sus rostros al verse de frente nuevamente.

Habían pronunciado sus nombres en un balbuceo que pasó plenamente imperceptible para los otros hombres que también estaban en la estancia por puro formalismo, pasando por alto las vehementes y significativas miradas que estos dos se enviaron al reparar en los considerables cambios que cada uno había pasado en su camino de transición a la temida adultez. En el momento que habían tenido que estrechar sus manos para poder cerrar el contrato, los herederos crearon un extraño ambiente a su alrededor que incomodó, de cierta manera, a los otros que veían la escena un tanto perplejos. Por alguna extraña razón, se sintieron fuera de lugar.

Sin embargo, ese contacto tan común, tan efímero y sin importancia, había despertado en ambos chicos aquel sentimiento irrevocable y difícil de contener que los trasladó inmediatamente a su época de adolescencia; a esa etapa en la que sus hormonas estuvieron a flor de piel, y ambos se habían dado cuenta de que su inquebrantable amistad no podía quedarse estancada en ese punto. Ambos habían esclarecido que sus sentimientos eran muchísimo más fuertes que los que habían tenido alguna vez hacia las chicas que se habían enamorado de ellos, y les habían incitado a iniciar una relación —una que duró muy poco, cabe recalcar. Sasuke y Naruto habían concertado de que, tras aquel súbito y pueril beso que se dieron por accidente en la preparatoria, algo había despertado en ellos. Algo _muy_ _fuerte_.

Al menos esa había sido la conclusión a la que llegaron luego de que se acostaron una semana después, en la suave cama del lujoso y enorme _Pent-house_ del Uchiha. Totalmente borrachos como _cubas_ , los fiduciarios habían cedido a las protestas de sus compañeros y notarios para celebrar el cierre de un _importantísimo_ contrato con las empresas de la ex-novia de Naruto, luego de que éste casi se les escapara de las manos por las constantes protestas que hacía Hyūga Hiashi —Como un etéreo escarmiento por haber renunciado a la relación que alguna vez mantuvo con su primogénita, no les había puesto las cosas demasiado fáciles.

Destilando la exorbitante pasión y el incandescente deseo que sentían el uno por el otro, permitieron que sus manos vagaran por cada rincón del cuerpo contrario, palpando con esa inherente curiosidad la bruñida piel que les cubría. Se besaron con parsimonia, simples roces entre sus labios que rayaban lo ridículo; se besaron de manera frenética hasta lograr que sus dientes colisionaran entre sí, y las lenguas se enredaran en una danza interminable.

El rubio y el moreno se _amaron_ con lentitud, repasando con la punta de sus dedos cada músculo que sobresalía en el volátil recorrido de exploración mutua; se _amaron_ hasta que las caricias bruscas llegaron al punto de dejar marca en sus pieles.

Y pensar que todo había comenzando con un comentario fuera de lugar por parte de Naruto.

* * *

Entre una de esas tantas copas de _Vodka_ y vino que todos acordaron pagar, el de ojos zarcos había aprovechado la momentánea distracción de sus compañeros con una _striptease_ de cabello rojo que había comenzado a pasearse frente a ellos con la clara intención de que alguno pagase por sus servicios, y se acercó al rostro del Uchiha para hablarle en un tono reservado —tal vez, demasiado íntimo. El alcohol en su organismo ya había alcanzado niveles preocupantes y lo sabía; nunca había sido muy adepto de beber y siempre prefería algo ligero. Pero, y a pesar de estar consciente de este punto, Naruto no pudo evitar colocar una de sus manos sobre la pierna enfundada de unos _Armani_ pertenecientes al azabache que, hasta el momento, no había hecho _ningún_ movimiento por apartarle. Tomando esto como una especie de beneplácito a sus intenciones, Uzumaki se llevó a Sasuke lejos de todo la algarabía que empezaba a incrementarse, para buscar un lugar más tranquilo y poder platicar de todas aquellas cosas que no sabían del otro; de todas aquellos sucesos que habían tenido lugar en aquél largo tiempo, y que _tácitamente_ convenían quedar claros entre ellos.

Charlaron, sonrieron, rieron entre dientes y abiertamente, y continuaron bebiendo de las copas que se habían llevado para seguir con la faena de embriagarse; no dejaron ningún evento sin detallar en aquella plática que duró poco más de dos horas. Incluso Sasuke, siendo alguien lacónico y de palabras justas, había estado amenamente participativo en la conversación sin sentido.

En una de esas tantas cosas que salió de los belfos del de piel morena, se acordaron de esos días en los que ambos se escaqueaban de la incesante compañía de Haruno Sakura y Hyūga Hinata, sus novias por aquél entonces. No es que las chicas les desagradasen, pero, desde que habían decidido darles una oportunidad para no pecar de ignorancia sobre lo que se sentiría tener una pareja en el ámbito romántico, ambas se habían vuelto _aterradoramente_ fatigosas — _sobre todo Sakura_ , acotó Sasuke haciendo una mueca de hastío, provocando la escandalosa risa del otro.

—No te rías, imbécil, hablo muy en serio —Chasqueando la lengua, el de cabellos negros se apoyó en el muro que tenía detrás, dándole la espalda a las edificaciones que, iluminando con intensidad la oscura noche, se podían apreciar en la terraza de aquél bar—. Era _tan_ molesta.

Naruto se desternilló de la risa un poco más, antes de que se ahogara con su propia saliva y comenzara a toser con ímpetu. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco al verlo dejar la copa sobre el borde de la pared, mientras buscaba tranquilizarse; dio un largo trago a su propia bebida hasta acabársela, sintiendo el ardor del licoren su garganta. Frunció el ceño y, aguantándose la quemazón, dejó el vaso junto al del otro y se le acercó para proporcionarle unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda que hicieron a Naruto quejarse entre la tosida, pero que, a la vez, fueron suficientes para ayudarle a recobrar el aliento.

Una vez que lo vio más tranquilo, Uchiha regresó a su puesto en el muro y observó cómo el otro le veía con rabia, y le comenzaba a reprochar con voz ronca debido al dolor en su garganta.

—¡Cabronazo!

—Al menos Hinata era más femenina y no se te pegaba como gasterópodo¹ cuando querías estar solo. —exclamó Sasuke, retomando la conversación para evitarse los reclamos del Uzumaki. Agradecía que éste fuera demasiado desatento a esos detalles e hiciera como si nada hubiera pasado hacía tan solo unos segundos.

Tal y como había pronosticado, con un atisbo de petulancia, el de ojos negros se cruzó de brazos al verle parpadear confundido por el repentino comentario, antes de que dibujara una sonrisa nerviosa en respuesta y siguiera _de nuevo_ el hilo de la discusión.

—¡Oh, vamos, Sasuke! Sakura-chan te quería mucho, y lo sabes —Entornó la mirada mientras se colocaba al lado de su amigo y posaba su espalda en el muro, desplomándose al suelo, agotado por el violento esfuerzo de su garganta—. Por lo menos no era _tan_ tímida como Hinata —Llevando sus manos hacia los blondos cabellos que adornaban su cabeza, se rascó frenético y al compás de sus lamentaciones—. A veces no entendía ni una palabra de lo que decía con esa voz _taaan_ suave. ¡Me ponía de los nervios _´ttebayo_!

Sinceramente, meditó el Uchiha, si le interrogasen si preferiría a alguien de voz delicada como la de la joven de ojos perlados, o alborotadora como la de la Haruno, la réplica sería obvia.

 _«Aunque_ _…_ _»,_ cayó en cuenta, mirando de soslayo hacia el rubio.

—Hn. Idiota.

Esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado, Sasuke imitó a su camarada y se dejó caer en el suelo, tambaleándose un poco por los efectos del alcohol que _por fin_ estaban haciendo mella en él, arrimándose sin pretenderlo al rubio; no obstante, éste hizo caso omiso del repentino acercamiento al seguir ensimismado en sus protestas por lo bajo, haciendo que Uchiha apretara los labios y arrugara el entrecejo, disconforme por la reacción.

Con un violento movimiento de su hombro, empujó al Uzumaki y le hizo perder el equilibrio, provocando que cayera al suelo.

—¡Eh! ¿A qué ha venido eso?

—Como sea —Nuevamente omitió sus reproches y continuó cambiando de tema—. De lo que sí me acuerdo, _dobe_ , es que después de eso, por tu culpa, nos saltábamos una que otra clase para irnos a la azotea de la escuela.

Ante esto, Naruto sonrió con picardía.

—Sí, y recuerdo por qué tú no te oponías en lo absoluto _´ttebayo_.

 _Y era cierto_ , se acordó Uchiha, resistiendo el impulso de manifestar su incomodidad en sus facciones. Explorar con evidente inquietud lo que sus bocas podrían ofrecerse la una a la otra era la única actividad que ellos hacían, luego de haber terminado la relación con sus parejas, tratando de descubrir lo que sintieron un par de días después de la ruptura al besarse _accidentalmente_ por culpa de un puto piso mojado y los torpes pies de Naruto.

Sin que ellos pudiesen evitarlo, aquel episodio que cualquier otra persona habría querido olvidar para siempre, había originado, _a la vez_ , una fogosa curiosidad en aquellos dos que los aterró. Horrorizados y renuentes a los nuevos sentimientos que aumentaban de intensidad, Sasuke y Naruto habían dejado de hablarse por semanas. La muchedumbre les veía con cierta desconfianza cuando pasaban de largo e ignoraban la presencia del otro, pues, pese a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo rivalizando por estupideces, que de un momento a otro se comportaran como dos completos desconocidos, provocaba que especularan que algo _muy_ desagradable se vendría en los próximos días.

Y vaya que no se habían equivocado.

Había bastado _un_ roce mal intencionado del blondo para desencadenar la irritación que tanto habían tratado de aplacar con su repentino alejamiento. Se insultaron sin censura y se partieron la cara a puñetazos, siendo la azotea de la escuela el escenario de su combate; se abofetearon por todas partes hasta que ambos obtuvieron un ojo amoratado y la nariz destrozada. No fue hasta cuando el cielo mostró aquellos colorantes rojizos y cálidos del atardecer, que quedaron totalmente exhaustos y jadeantes sobre el suelo, sintiendo en sus magullados cuerpos la tibieza de la tarde y los primeros indicios del sereno que traería pronto la noche.

Ninguno dijo nada por un largo rato —ni siquiera Naruto, que era el más parlanchín de los dos. Aunque tampoco hizo falta. Las miradas de soslayo y los empujones desganados que se dieron les demostraron que ya todo podría estar bien entre ellos.

—Bastardo de mierda, me rompiste la nariz —Uzumaki se pasó el dedo índice por sobre el tabique de la nariz, retirándolo casi al instante con una mueca de dolor al sentir cómo el malestar punzaba hasta llegar a sus sienes—. Mamá va a matarme cuando me vea así.

—¿Crees que yo saldré bien parado de esto, _usuratonkachi_? —Sasuke chasqueó la lengua mientras se quitaba con la manga de su camisa la sangre que tenía en el labio inferior—. Mi mamá también se va a cabrear, Itachi se burlará de mí, y no quiero ni imaginarme cómo se va a poner papá cuand-… —Las repentinas risotadas del Uzumaki hicieron al Uchiha gruñir y levantar una ceja por haber sido interrumpido—. ¿De qué te ríes, idiota?

Naruto siguió riendo, ignorando la expresión frustrada del otro, hasta que las lágrimas brotaron de sus quinqués debido a la viveza de su súbito júbilo.

—Es que… ¿no te das cuenta, Sasuke? Acabamos como la mierda por algo tan estúpido como tratar de olvidar lo que pasaba entre nosotros —De pronto las risas habían cesado y la seriedad abarcó cada facción de su rostro, provocando que Sasuke entornara la oscura mirada con sospecha, intentando no tomar en cuenta la vergüenza que de pronto le había embargado—. Lo de aquella vez, ¿te acuerdas? Yo… lo he pensado mucho y-…

—Y ahora eres tú el que sale con esas boberías… —musitó, esta vez siendo él quien frenaba los vocablos de Naruto—. No sé a qué te refieres, así que _no_ pierdas tu tiempo _ni_ malgastes saliva. —Poniéndose de pie con cierta dificultad, el azabache esquivó la penetrante y quisquillosa mirada azulina del otro al darle la espalda, y aparentó limpiarse el polvo de sus extremidades, buscando deshacerse de esa turbación que se implantó en su interior.

 _«Claro que lo recuerdo, pero…»_

Teniendo en cuenta la incomodidad de su amigo respecto a la bochornosa situación que inició el distanciamiento entre ambos, el Uzumaki le imitó y le cogió uno de los brazos al notar cómo se ponía inesperadamente rígido, en el momento en que comenzó a acercársele.

—Sasuke.

El susodicho no contestó hasta que Naruto le llamó por segunda vez con más firmeza, y le tironeaba del brazo con cierta brusquedad—. ¡Suéltam-…!

Las palabras permanecieron ahogadas en su garganta cuando los belfos del Uzumaki se posaron sobre los suyos, dejándole patidifuso y estático, y sin oportunidad de devolverle el gesto; intentó apartarse del contacto por puro reflejo, pero la mano libre de Naruto se posó en su barbilla y le forzó a abrir la boca para permitirle adentrarse en ella. Sasuke se estremeció ante la brusca invasión de la húmeda lengua en su cavidad bucal, empero, al cabo de unos segundos respondió al ósculo; tal vez no con el mismo ímpetu del blondo, pero tampoco se dejó subyugar pasivamente. Era un sentimiento contradictorio, pero a la vez gratificante.

Entonces se dejó llevar.

Luego de eso, forjaron un clandestino idilio que duró hasta la graduación, cuando Sasuke tuvo que seguir sus estudios universitarios en América. Lejos de Naruto, lejos de su pasado, lejos de su _confort_.

* * *

Ninguno de los dos supo por qué, ni quién había iniciado de pronto con el íntimo roce entre sus labios, mucho menos quién profundizó el contacto; tampoco recordaron en qué momento de la noche y la confusión a causa del alcohol abandonaron el establecimiento, y arribaron al apartamento de Sasuke. Sin embargo, de lo único que esos dos estuvieron completamente seguros, fue que aquel roce había dado paso al _mejor_ polvo de sus vidas. Naruto, aunque, había amanecido con un dolor de trasero insoportable, había disfrutado en demasía la experiencia; Sasuke, aunque hubiese amanecido con varios rasguños y moretones a lo largo de toda la espalda, además de varios chupetones en todo el cuerpo, admitía—no en voz alta, _por supuesto_ —que se la había pasado bien.

Para ninguno de los dos había sido una gran sorpresa despertar al día siguiente en la misma cama, desnudos; lo que había sucedido entre ambos tampoco había sido realmente trágico o chocante, aceptar abiertamente su sexualidad había sido como un alivio, como un peso menos sobre sus hombros. Y, aunque no lo hubiesen soltado a los cuatro vientos como para que toda la gente se enterase que eran _algo así_ como una pareja, había sido más que suficiente para ellos saber que, _por fin_ , estaban juntos.

—Oye, Sasuke…

Con voz somnolienta, Naruto apoyó su mejilla sobre la superficie de la blanca y suave almohada de plumas que reposaba sobre la cama del azabache; las caricias que sentía sobre su espalda era tan gratificantes, que no pudo resistirse a suspirar por lo bajo cuando éstas se trasladaban, de vez en cuando, al inicio de sus glúteos, para luego volver a los omoplatos —aún si la blanca sábana impedía tener contacto directo con las yemas de aquellos inmaculados dedos, le era suficiente. Entrecerró su azulada mirada cuando enfocó al responsable de dichos mimos, y apretó los labios cuando éstos se detuvieron casi al instante de haberle llamado, señalando así que el otro esperaba que no se distrajera con la _placentera_ sensación y continuase hablando.

—¿Qué?

—Ráscame un poco más arriba _´ttebayo_.

Sasuke suspiró y negó con la cabeza, ignorando las protestas del otro cuando abandonó el lecho que compartían, dejándole con una intolerable comezón; de algún modo había pensado que Naruto le iba a decir algo importante respecto a lo que había entre ellos, o algo así… — _En fin_. Tampoco es que se hubiese esperado más de él.

No le importó mostrar su desnudez al blondo, a pesar de tener bien recalcado la concepción de lo que era el pudor; tampoco le dio importancia el dejar a la vista su retaguardia mientras se dirigía al baño para satisfacer una de sus necesidades biológicas. No lo admitiría nunca en voz alta, pero le gustaba dejar con cara embobada al Uzumaki al exponerle su cuerpo desde muy temprano, donde luego le excitaba y conseguía que disfrutasen algo más que _obvias_ miradas cargadas de deseo, de ansias.

Después de todo, ambos tenían un mutuo— _y tácito_ —convenio de siempre sucumbir a la _necesidad_ de fusionar sus cuerpos y demostrarse _todo_ _aquello_ que había estado ahí, pero que nunca fue expresado en su momento.

—¡Eh, bastardo! —Lloriqueó el rubio, alzando una mano en dirección al azabache—. ¡Ráscameeeee!

Entonces, Uchiha sonrió de medio lado al oír eso, se dio media vuelta y, reparando en la atención del otro, exclamó un contundente:

—Jódete.

Entró al baño haciendo oídos sordos al griterío del blondo, y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas de un golpe. Vaya que lo que más le gustaba de las mañanas, además de pasar sus dedos sobre la piel de Naruto, mientras escuchaba su armonizada respiración—y uno que otro ronquido—, era hacerse el difícil a sus súplicas.

Era… divertido.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones de texto:**

 **¹:** los gasterópodos constituyen la clase más extensa del filo de los moluscos. Entre sus especies más populares incluyen a los caracoles, a las babosas y a las lapas.

* * *

 **¡Y ahí está!**

 **El escrito original iba a ser muuucho más largo, pero sería incluir cosas innecesarias que, al leerlo de nuevo, me di cuenta que hasta parecían forzadas.**

 **[Como el SasuSaku… :v]**

 **Pero, en fin, ¡nuevo aporte a mi otra OTP! Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí cuando lo estuve haciendo :D Con un review me lo pueden decir, ¿eh? XD**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
